


Скажи что-нибудь приятное

by deeniks



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i'm new here and don't know what to tag yet lol, Древние, Клаус Майклсон, ПВП, Первородные, Элайджа Маклсон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeniks/pseuds/deeniks
Summary: Навеяно очаровательной регенерацией Мастера - Мисси.Say something nice.Не спрашивайте как от этой фразы вышел такой результат. Сама не знаю.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 2





	Скажи что-нибудь приятное

**Author's Note:**

> Перезалито с КФ (там под псевдонимом justwhovian). Решила - пусть и тут тоже будет.

\- Скажи что-нибудь приятное.

Молчишь. Стоишь, обперевшись о стену. Руки в карманах. Твой взгляд. Никак не пойму, что он отражает. Загадка. Ты загадка. Я не понимаю тебя. Столько лет этой треклятой жизни. Вместе. Но я все еще тебя не понимаю. И ты молчишь. Я подхватываю твое молчание, как какой-то вирус. Не знаю, что сказать. Не хочу ничего говорить. Я сказал достаточно. Горы едкостей, подколов и остального дерьма я вываливал на тебя и всех, кто меня окружал столетиями. Срывался, кричал, убивал. А теперь стою перед тобой, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, в надежде услышать, что-нибудь приятное. Не заслужил. Но ведь от этого не легче.  
Молчание не кончается. Тишина давит. Со всех сторон. И некуда спрятаться. Ноги не слушаются, а так хочется уйти. Убежать. Скажи же что-нибудь. Пожалуйста. Я нуждаюсь в этом. Разве ты не видишь?

Что-то поменялось в твоих глазах. На лбу проступили морщинки. Думаешь. Решаешь. Но что? 

Делаешь несколько шагов в мою сторону. Подходишь. Непозволительно близко. Но я не в состоянии отойти.  
Целуешь. Наши губы соприкасаются лишь на мгновение. Смотришь. Выжидаешь, как я отреагирую. Я пока и сам не знаю. Стою в оцепенении. Боюсь моргнуть. Ты снова целуешь. Дольше. Требовательно. Я отвечаю. Кладешь свои руки мне на талию. Притягиваешь к себе. Ближе. Твои руки забираются под одежду. Поглаживают спину. Дальше. Живот. Грудь. Разрываешь поцелуй, что бы стянуть с меня кофту. Снова врываешься в мой рот. Целуешь. Кусаешь. Замечаю свои руки на твоей рубашке. Трясутся. Но все же уже справились с половиной пуговиц. Когда успели? Что я творю? Твои прикосновения обжигают. Электрическим зарядом проходят через все тело. Приятно. Хочу больше.  
Толкаешь меня на кровать. Стягиваешь с меня джинсы вместе с трусами. Стыдно. Не забываешь и о себе. Мгновение. И на тебе уже ничего. Наваливаешься сверху. Целуешь в шею. Ведешь дорожку. Ключица. Грудь. Соски. Уделяешь внимание обоим. Идешь дальше. Глаза затягивает мутной пеленой. Я проваливаюсь. Куда - не знаю. Дорожка из поцелуев не остывает. Продолжает жечь. Выжигать твои невидимые метки на моем теле. Хочу. Ты касаешься головки моего члена. Целуешь. Проводишь языком. Повторяешь узоры из множества венок. Ласкаешь. С моих губ срывается тихий стон, когда ты берешь в рот. Начинаешь посасывать. Я тону. Проводишь пальцем у кольца мышц. Поглаживаешь, не переставая ласкать мой член. Страшно. Неужели я пойду на это? Думать здраво не выходит. Не получается собрать мысли во едино. Они бегут от меня. Их сжигает пламя окружающее меня. Жарко. Тяжело дышать. На секунду останавливаешься. Вынимаешь член изо рта. Лишь чтобы облизать палец. Возвращаешься. Продолжаешь. Посасываешь слегка. Медленно. Осторожно. Страх усиливается. Но жар, исходящий от тебя мешает сосредоточится. Вспомнить почему страшно. Надавливаешь на кольцо и протискиваешь палец внутрь. Больно. Дергаюсь, но ты успеваешь схватить меня. Придавить свободной рукой к кровати. Твой палец исследует меня внутри. Изучает. Проходит глубже. Меня накрывает. Наслаждением. Волна за волной пытаются утопить меня в ощущениях. В грязных. Отвратительных. Извращенных. Но таких приятных ощущениях. К первопроходцу присоединяется второй. Снова боль. За ними третий палец. Растягиваешь. Не торопясь. Терпения у тебя всегда было в достатке. Чего не сказать обо мне. Возвращаешься к моим губам. Трахаешь языком мой рот. Вынимаешь пальцы. Ненадолго. Лишь заменяешь их своим членом. Он не пальцы. Больше. Длиннее. Резкая, невыносимая боль пронзает тело. Терплю. Ты продолжаешь целовать. Нежно. Успокаиваешь.  
Потихоньку начинаешь движение. Боль постепенно сменяется удовольствием. Ты меняешь темп. Ускоряешься. Я не против. Так даже лучше. 

Кончаешь сразу после меня. Не торопишься выходить. Лежу под тобой, прикрыв глаза. Обнимаю. Ты целуешь меня в висок. Слезаешь и ложишься рядом. Притягиваешь к себе. Мы лежим, обнявшись. Пламя понемногу отступает. Голова снова ясная. Наконец можно все осмыслить. Ничего из того, что я ожидал. Ни гнева. Ни ярости. Ни стыда за содеянное. Лишь приторно-сладкое спокойствие. 

\- Скажи что-нибудь приятное. - повторяюсь. 

Прижимаешь меня крепче. Снова целуешь.  
Шепчешь: 

\- Я люблю тебя.


End file.
